


Wrap

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Altered Mental States, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: If Vaan had ever thought about what a Marlboro’s tentacle might feel like, he would have thought slimy, scaly, hard and chitinous. But they are not: they are smooth, and dry, and spiky like the layered brush strokes of an oil painting.Kinktober Day 3:Tentacles
Relationships: Vaan (Ivalice Alliance)/Other(s), Vaan/Marlboro
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gizamalukesgrotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizamalukesgrotto/gifts).



> for a dear friend who loves FFXII and seeing this boy be violated! <3
> 
> she requested an altered mental state, we were going to try and go with hypnosis, but i wasn't quite sure how to write that when the other party is a monster who can't speak/narrate. so i tried to make it seem like a realistic version of what happens when you get hit with 'bad breath'/all of the ff status effects at once, exaggerated to suit my horny purposes of course.
> 
> hope you love it, nethicite!

The mist of the Feywood is vast and dense, curling around Vaan’s body the same as the Marlboro curls around his cock.

Vaan had struggled at first, as the heat and stink of the monster’s breath hovered around him. He had struggled as they surrounded and latched onto him, restrained him, but the haze of the mist is heavy and ripe with the consequences of the Marlboro’s exhalation.

The mist shields him from being found. He is all alone.

But perhaps he doesn’t want to be found. No, he does. He wants to be rescued. He didn’t ask for this. They’ve shredded his clothes, bested him in battle, taken his dignity. But his mind feels hazy as he tries to push this thought to the forefront of his mind, to his mouth, to cry out for help. He cock strains, and his pupils dilate.

His body knows something that his mind does not.

If Vaan had ever thought about what a Marlboro’s tentacle might feel like, he would have thought slimy, scaly, hard and chitinous. But they are not: they are smooth, and dry, and spiky like the layered brush strokes of an oil painting. One of its many long, sharp, needle-like teeth sink into his back and it lets out a great breath.

He cannot think, cannot see, he would say he cannot feel, but the feeling of the tentacle pulling at the base of his cock is all too jarring. It brushes his balls and makes him full-body shudder, it constricts him and he is painfully hard, he is leaking.

Without warning, one of the tentacles probes his ass, shoving itself in with no consideration or thought of its host. The spikes make him bleed, he should hate this, he thinks, he can’t think.

This should be horrible, but he is so full, he feels  _ too  _ much, and as it buries itself inside of him, he lets his body fall limp. Why struggle? The tentacles are prehensile and titillating and press at his prostate so nicely, pull at his cock to bring him pleasure. They mean no harm, he thinks, if he can he think.

The tentacles are wrapping around his chest now, massaging at his nipples, twining around his neck like fingers wrapping themselves around a throat. Like a lover. He could stay here, he thinks. He could stay here, and be their toy, splayed out like this, always. They’re making him feel so  _ good, _ better than he’s ever felt when he lays alone at night and takes himself in hand, better than Balthier, better than Basch.

His head lolls to the side as the Marlboro wrings an orgasm out of him, pulling through him like a heavenly bullet.

He’d be taken care of here. If the mist doesn’t part, he won’t be found.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos & comments if you enjoyed!!
> 
> if you didn't, please kindly exit <3


End file.
